An angry Anders
by mindofgeekness
Summary: Hawke is accosted by Templars, but Anders arrives to save her from a terrible fate. The mage is angry at her unwillingness to see how dangerous it could have been for her. However, his anger has an unexpected effect on Hawke… Short and sweet NSFW with FemHawke and Anders.


He stormed ahead of her seething inside, trying to quell the anger rising up inside of him. He didn't want to be angry at her, she had done nothing terrible, merely enjoyed a night with friends at the tavern.

And then gotten herself wrapped up in a street fight. A street fight with a Templars. OK, that _was_ terrible, but he was trying to make as light of it as he could.

"Anders, are you angry? You are aren't you? Don't lie. I know when you lie, you have this little thing that your eye does…" she mumbled on about unimportant twitches and giggled to herself.

He took a deep breath and plodded on.

She had no idea. She'd been in a _very_ precarious situation tonight, if he hadn't have shown up when he did, Maker knows what that Templar would've done to her…

Visions of her being held up against the wall flashed in his mind; the Templar's grotty hands curling around her-

He cursed and blocked the images from his memory.

No idea.

She was still muttering to herself as he slid the key in the front door and watched her cross the threshold to their home. It was quiet and still; the other occupants of the house long since retired for the night.

She turned to him as he closed the door.

"You really shouldn't be angry magic man, I had it tot-"

"No! You didn't Hawke!" he flew towards her, "you have no idea how much shit you were in!"

He pinned her against the back of the door, her hands above her head as the Templar had held them,

"See this?! _This_ is not something to joke about! This is not something you could've charmed your way out of!"

She stared up at him,

"You do know what his intentions were? You are not that blind, surely?!"

"Please, he wouldn't have had the chance"

An annoyance grew inside of him, this was not a joking matter, she had to realise that.

"That Templar had his hands on you, he had friends to-"

The anger that grew inside now was not to be taken out on Hawke.

He wanted to loosen his grip, he really did, but there was something in her eyes that wouldn't let him, something…carnal and base. Something that instead made him push his hips into her.

A whimper escaped her lips but she made no attempt to free herself from his grip.

"What were you thinking? Alone, against four of the bastards…" he groaned at the growing heat between them, "he would've-"

She flexed her body, arching into his.

Maker, she was enjoying this…but so was he. More than he should be.

Her breath was heavy on his neck and he heard desire in her pants.

"What are you doing?" he sighed into her hair, catching a scent of Irises and spring, "did you like him doing this to you?"

He didn't know why he asked that…

"No-" she looked at him from under hooded eyes, "but you…" she smiled that smile, the smile usually found in the bedroom. The smile that made his head spin and body surrender.

No. Not this time though. He had her at his whim here.

His hips thrust into her and he stretched her arms high above her head, refraining her from any real movement.

She gasped as his lips met her neck in hard, abrasive kisses, moving up along her jaw. She reached for his mouth with hers, but he refused her, instead moving down the other side of her neck.

He gripped both her hands in one of his as he pulled at her trouser fastenings. He considered dragging her to the bedroom but her hips bucking into him put paid to that idea.

She groaned into his neck as he thrust his hand into her clothes and cupped her.

Maker she was hot.

She writhed under his attentions, pleading with him to kiss her, to take her…

He succumbed to her wishes and his lips collided with hers, their tongues instinctively playing with each other.

He released her hands with the intent of freeing himself from his material restraint but she beat him to it. Pulling his trousers open she gripped him and squeezed.

Moaning loudly he lifted her, pushing her hard into the door and clamped her hands over her head once more.

Panting heavily, he looked into her eyes. Fire blazed in them.

He drove himself into her, watching as her eyes rolled back…

It was brusque, impolite and rough.

She panted with each thrust, urging him to drive harder and faster.

The door rattled and he groaned into the still air.

Her legs clamped around him tight and she bit down on her lip.

Unable to hold back, he hilted himself in her as he fell into his release, groaning heavily into her neck.

She fell with him, silently screaming his name, her head thrown back in grateful joy.

His grip loosened on her hands and he set her down on the floor of the atrium. Sighing heavily he looked at her sheepishly,

"I had not intended for that to happen…I was-"

"angry-" she breathed heavily, " I know."

She stepped up on her toes and whispered into his ear,

"I liked it_…alot_."

He looked down at her quizzically and she flashed that smile again.

"Careful, you're going to make me get angry more often…you might not like that…" he wrapped her up in his arms, clasping her hands to her sides,

"Oh, believe me magic man, I can handle you."

He sank into the kiss she pressed on his lips, loosening his grip slightly. She took advantage and bolted from his embrace,

"too easy magic man! Too easy!"

Her sweet chuckle teased him as he gave chase, catching her up as they fell through the bedroom door, slamming it shut behind them.


End file.
